


For Better

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obedience, Objectification, Pets, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a willful Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better

Sam regretted Gabriel almost as soon has he bought the little angel home. He’d look sweet snuggled in the nest with his brood mates and when he’d run up to Sam with his wings spread wide and a delighted smile stretched on his face. 

“He’s the smartest.” The breeder said, fondling Gabriel’s head as Gabriel peppered the conversation with little chirps and meeps as if he was trying to join in with them. Sam reached out, stroking the angels gossamer wings and decided right then that he would take Gabriel home. Dean was taken with a sleepy little angel that had stretched its arms out of the nest and cuddled up against him instead. Sam sighed because there was no way he was leaving his highly intelligent Gabriel behind and after a short argument with much shouting and gesticulating on Dean’s behalf they went home with the two of them. 

The breeder had failed to note that Gabriel was also a demanding little thing. He jumped at Castiel and chased him round the house, trying to wrestle him for dominance while Castiel whimpered and eventually found shelter with Dean. Dean carried Castiel off into his room, ignoring Sam’s apologies and Sam found for the first time that disciplining Gabriel was not going to be as easy as he thought. He tried to tell Gabriel that he was a bad angel, that he’d done something wrong but Gabriel just looked at him with wide eyes and then threw out his arms, wrapped them around Sam’s neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

“I can still send you back.” Sam threatened but his heart wasn’t really in it. Gabriel made a contented sound and kissed his cheek again.

**

Gabriel burrowed under his bed that night, reappearing from under the blankets to chirp at Sam and then hide again. Sam wasn’t in the mood to play games with Gabriel but that was all Gabriel wanted. He scurried around, a little bulge under the blankets until Sam relented and chased him round, trying to hit him with a pillow while Gabriel wiggled out of the way at the last minute. Eventually he grabbed hold of Gabriel, hauling him into his arms and pulled Gabriel flush against him. Gabriel finally quieted and Sam sighed, nose buried in Gabriel’s hair. 

“Go to sleep now, Gabe.” He muttered and Gabriel settled against his chest, purring in his sleep, wings fluttering as he slept. It took Sam a little longer to finally fall asleep. It had been a very long time since he’d had anyone else sleeping in his bed, let alone someone who wanted to sleep in his arms. 

** 

Angels were supposed to be socialised. They needed to get used to the outside world but Gabriel acclimatised too quickly in Sam’s mind. He took off in flight the moment he was out of Sam’s line of sight and Sam found himself climbing trees trying to coax Gabriel down while the angel edged further out on a branch and stuck its tongue out at him. Sometimes Gabriel decided he didn’t like Sam at all and tried to follow another family home as if Sam wasn’t a good enough Master for him anymore. After one terrifying moment when Gabriel caught sight of something shiny across the road and darted straight out into traffic Sam bought a harness. 

Sam had to wrestle him into it and he sat there on the floor, sulking with his bottom lip stuck out while Sam dragged him behind him. He knew he was getting glares from other owners, owners who had prefect little angels that came when called and clung to their sides and looked sweet and demure and never had to be carried because otherwise they’d simply lie on the floor and kick their legs and beat their wings until Sam was red-faced and humiliated. It was just made worse by the fact that that good little angel was Castiel. 

He and Gabriel couldn’t have been more different and Sam began to seriously regret thinking Dean was stupid taking home the quiet one. At least Castiel listened to orders. He seemed happy to take them while everything with Gabriel was a struggle. Sam found himself pleading with the angel and occasionally bribing him to get Gabriel to do what he wanted. Gabriel had a sweet tooth. Sam had found that out when Gabriel had stolen someone’s ice cream and he’d had to pay for two more – one to replace the one Gabriel had stolen and one for Gabriel because he demanded another. Sam’s figured out he can get Gabriel to follow most instructions if there’s the possibility he’ll get candy at the end of it. It hurt him to do it, Gabriel should have a strict diet but Gabriel seemed happy and less likely to hurt himself accidentally so Sam tried not to feel too guilty when Gabriel stuffed down another chocolate bar. 

**

Gabriel does grow but he stays miniature the way angels are advertised. He only came up to Sam’s chest but sometimes he liked to leap into Sam’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist and pepper kisses over his cheeks. Its fine when he does it at home but when they’re out waiting for the bus they tended to get a couple of raised eyebrows. 

**   
Gabriel is intelligent. He learnt to talk. Sam was delighted at first and then he realised just what Gabriel had learned. His first word was “Sammy” which makes Sam’s heart flutter a bit. It was adorable when Gabriel was calling out for him, at first. It almost makes Sam think that Gabriel worries about him, that he doesn’t like being out of Sam’s sight, that he might be like Castiel really underneath but then he came to realise that Gabriel just wanted him there to run and fetch for him. 

The next word Gabriel learns is “Candy” which he demands with his hand stuck out and an expression that suggests the candy had better materialise in his hand within the next few minutes or else Gabriel will begin to cause trouble. 

Then he learns “Jerk” because Sam’s always shouting it at Dean because of whatever Dean’s done that time to upset him. He supposes it would be better than him picking up words for Dean but when Sam takes Gabriel anywhere the little angel likes to yell it at the top of his lungs in crowded places, in elevators and anywhere Sam can’t drag him out of. Instead Sam finds he has to shove a handful of candy at him and sometimes Gabriel still mumbles “jerk” through whatever he’s eating but at least it’s mostly quiet. 

**

Gabriel flitters around the bedroom, digging through the pockets of Sam’s suits, looking for something while Sam lounges on the bed, reading a book on case law. “Gabriel.” He says, glancing up. “Gabriel, stop that.”

“Candy.” Gabriel says, turning to pout at him before returning to his search.

“No, no more.” Sam says, licking his fingers to turn the page. “Come to bed now.” 

Gabriel perches on the edge of the bed, beginning to attempt to groom his wings. Sam sighs, putting his book down and reaches for Gabriel. “You know you can’t do that yourself.” He reaches to pull open the draw, taking out the special grooming kit he bought off the Internet for his angel. He drew the brush through the soft downy feathers that Gabriel has on the undersides of his wings. Gabriel purred happily, spreading his wings wider to let Sam touch him more. He always responded well to grooming.   
Sam finished grooming the delicate underside of his wing and set the brush down, stroking his fingers through the heavy top feathers that Gabriel was forever getting tangled. They were the flight feathers, the ones that allowed Gabriel his little moments of swooping and gliding and when they were out of alignment Gabriel normally crashed spectacularly. Sam didn’t like Dean laughing at his angel even if he had to admit Gabriel’s face once he’d recovered and the way he sauntered off as if he’d meant to fall out of the sky like that were amusing. Gabriel made another pleased sound, wings shivering as Sam combed his fingers through them, making sure they all faced the same way. 

“You’re so spoiled.” Sam muttered but he didn’t have it in himself to be angry with Gabriel. He was always sweet in these moments and Sam couldn’t fault him. Gabriel wiggled around and wrapped his arms around Sam, pressing another sloppy kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam was used to these displays of affection now and they didn’t bother him. Angels were tactile creatures. They liked to touch and be touched. 

“Gabriel.” He muttered, warning this time because Gabriel was stroking his fingers through Sam’s hair, trying to imitate the grooming ritual. At first Sam had been delighted because it meant Gabriel saw him as an equal, one of his flock but then he’d begun to realise that Gabriel might just enjoy knotting his hair up into unfathomable tangles. Today Gabriel ignored the muttering, fingers rubbing over Sam’s scalp and Sam groaned despite himself. Gabriel could be very talented with his hands when he wanted to be and alone in his room just the two of them together then Sam didn’t mind if Gabriel wanted to groom him too. It should have been something he did to Gabriel only. It was a show of dominance as well as a way to strengthen a bond between them. He should groom Gabriel, not the other way round but if they both did it too each other then Sam couldn’t really see the harm in it. 

Gabriel freed his hands from Sam’s hair and moved them lower; rubbing over his shoulders and Sam felt the weight of the world lift from them. Most of his stress was caused by Gabriel but the little angel always knew how to make him feel better. His clever fingers sought out ever knot until Sam was boneless and he lay back on the bed, Gabriel perched on top him, straddling his chest, unable to reach the part of Sam he really wanted to touch now. His wings quaked as he tried to get Sam to roll over but Sam refused to budge. 

He’d grown used to the fact that grooming made Gabriel hard. It was just a fact of nature. Angels didn’t really understand their bodies or their urges. They loved – purely, spiritually and physically. Sam just saw it as another part of pet ownership that ever-so-often he’d need to make sure Gabriel was taken care of. Gabriel was hard now, squirming around and Sam knew what Gabriel really wanted was another chance to show off dominance but why Gabriel thought if he couldn’t dry hump Castiel he’d be allowed to get away with it when it came to Sam, Sam didn’t know. 

“No.” He said and ignored Gabriel pouting at him. Gabriel got his own way far too often. Sam had to set some boundaries. He sighed as Gabriel scooted further up his chest, cock jutting out demandingly and he reached to pull Gabriel the last few centimetres till the angel’s cock was pressed against his lips and Gabriel whimpered and whined, trying to push it into the warmth of Sam’s mouth. Sam kept in there for a few moments before he took the angel’s cock into his mouth. Gabriel cried out happily and pushed himself forward and Sam almost chocked on the cock that brushed the back of his throat with Gabriel’s eager thrusts. He pulled away, coughing and Gabriel pouted at him. 

“I know, I know.” Sam gasped, blinking tears form the corner of his eyes. “I need to sort you out. Just let me get my breath.” He coughed again and the angel leant over him, eyes scanning his face, looking worried for a second before he moved off Sam’s chest, letting him breathe again. Sam sat up, running a hand through his hair and then hauled Gabriel into his lap. “Let’s put your squirming to good use.” 

Gabriel smiled widely, wings beating the air and he pressed his eager mouth to Sam’s neck, leaving little marks there as he moved against Sam. If they did it like this, Sam felt, it wasn’t the same as if he rolled over and let Gabriel hump him. He could see Gabriel, he could feel Gabriel and maybe having Gabriel rub up against him in his lap made him hard too but there was no shame in sharing a bond with his angel. It was just like what angels would do together. That was what Sam believed. He gripped Gabriel’s hips, driving him in a more determined direction, his cock brushing against Gabriel’s and Gabriel purred out his name “Sammy” with his eyes blow wide and his mouth dark pink from all his greedy kisses. 

“You’re such a naughty angel.” Sam whispered, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel this time and he could feel Gabriel vibrating in his arms, could feel the tremor of his fingers and then Gabriel was coming, splashing against Sam’s stomach. Sam held him close, grinding with a purpose now, needing to reach the edge. He broke the kiss, gasping, almost ready to tip over as Gabriel nuzzled against him. 

“Mate.” Gabriel said, his wings trembling and Sam came. 

That had never been a word he’d taught Gabriel - on purpose or not. He didn’t want to mate with the angel. That hadn’t been what he’d planned. He just wanted Gabriel and him to bond, he’d wanted to be a good owner. He’d never thought he was preforming some mating ritual with Gabriel. He’d checked all the books before they started. His chest was heaving as Sam tried to work out where he’d gone wrong but Gabriel just snuggled against him, pulling at the blanket. 

“Sammy mate.” He said with a yawn. Sam’s heart rate slowed as he realised he wasn’t getting out from underneath the angel that evening. He tried to work out how he could explain to Gabriel this wasn’t what he’d meant, that they’d have to stop their nightly ritual but somehow he felt that Gabriel wouldn’t let him.

Besides, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, sex was a good way to burn calories. Maybe it would stop Gabriel putting on any more weight.


End file.
